


С годовщиной, Поттер

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: « – Малфой, – шипит он ему на ухо и повторяет еще раз, с наслаждением. – Малфой.»
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	С годовщиной, Поттер

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Anniversary, Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381537) by [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020). 



Гарри любит брать его сзади, пока Драко опирается локтями на столешницу и прогибается в пояснице. Растягивать его практически не нужно, любой бы позавидовал, насколько у них регулярный секс. А впрочем, завидуют, Панси уж точно. Драко любит иногда подразнить подругу. 

У стола они трахаются по утрам, когда на кухне пахнет свежей выпечкой и кофе. Гарри заводит этот домашний уют, а Драко – его член в заднице. Еще Драко любит подолгу облизывать ложку с джемом, тогда Гарри правильно понимает намеки и падает перед ним на колени. Отсасывает он еще лучше, чем трахает. Но всегда требует после ответную услугу. Драко охотно проводит языком по пересохшим губам, прежде чем самому опуститься вниз и полностью заглотить.

Вечером в душевой Гарри трахает его до того, как они упадут на кровать и повторят это еще раз. Позволить взять себя легко, у них негласное правило – следующим сверху будет Драко, а он не любит самому выполнять всю работу. По крайней мере, если они вне комфорта их постели. Ему нравится расслабляться под струями воды, а не пыхтеть от напряжения, как Гарри. И ему чертовски хорошо, когда тот тяжело дышит ему на ухо, и от кафеля отскакивают звуки хлопков. Драко откидывается чуть назад и обхватывает Гарри рукой за шею. Он уверен, что чужую кожу царапает кольцо, и тогда Гарри только ускоряется.

– Малфой, – шипит он ему на ухо и повторяет еще раз, с наслаждением. – Малфой.

Драко улыбается. Он готов к тому, что сейчас Гарри ускорится и начнет вбиваться еще яростнее. 

На кровати Драко входит лениво, плавно, он все еще расслаблен после предыдущего раза. Гарри лишь нетерпеливо дергает бедрами и смотрит снизу.

– Малфой, – умоляет он.

Драко гладит Гарри по щеке и крепко сжимает их руки. Кольцо Гарри впивается прямо в ладонь, и Драко срывается. Он всегда превосходно доводит дело до конца. Гарри накрывает оргазм, и он стонет:

– Да, Малфой, да! 

Они женаты уже четыре года, и Драко больше не носит старую фамилию. Было куда проще стать Поттером, супругом героя и любимца магической Британии. Гарри предлагал взять двойную фамилию, но Драко лишь закатил глаза и поцеловал его в ответ. Нет уж, с прошлым покончено. 

И все же кончает Гарри всегда с его прежней фамилией на губах, это его заводит. Словно они снова мальчишки, которые задирают друг друга, гоняются за снитчем и просто хотят жить. 

По утрам Гарри любит трахать его у стола, а потом Драко разливает им кофе по кружкам. 

– С годовщиной, Малфой, – шепчет ему Гарри и сдвигает очки на волосы, чтобы поцеловать.

– С годовщиной, Поттер, – Драко прячет улыбку за кружкой. Ему нравится их маленькая игра, лишь бы она длилась вечность.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "С годовщиной, Поттер"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
